Dark Impetus
by Operator Blake 'Roxasrock
Summary: Jaune is different from other huntsmen and huntresses. He's stronger, he's better in every way. He's defeated legions of Grimm by himself, and is stronger than any "Champion", but with an ancient evil threatening Remnant once more, Jaune turns to Ozpin for help. Jaune's worst enemy is now himself, torn between his duties as a Legendary Hero, and the one he loves most. ArKos.


I'd take some time to warn everyone now, that I started writing this when I was feeling terrible. You see, there's this girl I really started liking in the 6th grade. I honestly couldn't stop myself from staring at her sometimes. By the time 7th grade came around, I really fell for her hard. I don't even know if it was love at first sight or some other bullshit, but I really fell for her.

I never wanted to bring her into my life, or let her close, ever. I was at the bottom of the popularity chain. If I had ever gotten close, I would've just caused her too much trouble.

It was the worst mistake in my life. She ended up moving at the end of 8th grade, and I went to a new school. I recently started talking to her again, and she literally told me that she didn't hate me, or dislike me.

Her school offered online courses, and she graduated high school in two years, and is off to college. She lives almost a thousand miles away now, it absolutely broke my heart into a million pieces knowing that there's nothing I can do about it. All I can do is think about that one mistake I made. It hurts knowing that "us" could never happen, even if we wanted it too. She's the only person to ever make me cry in emotional pain. I can feel my heart ache, and it just constricts me. This feeling really scares me, and it really hurts. If I could ever go back into time to fix anything, it'd be not telling her I liked her. Now I live with the regret for the rest of my life.

So, with the angst put out there, let's begin.

Jaune Arc had never considered himself to be a function member of society. Then again, what was society? Society was currently living in fear; fear of an ever-growing threat to mankind- The Grimm. Creatures of unknown origins, these "Grimm" were essentially creatures of pure, and evil darkness. This threat constantly hacked at humanity, shrinking it borders by miles every week.

There was hope, though. The standard Huntsmen and Huntresses could easily repel these Grimm, but there simply wasn't enough of them. Humanity didn't have enough of these warriors to help defend against the Grimm.

Still, there was an even greater hope. A rare breed of these Huntsmen and Huntresses know as Champions. The Champions, or more publicly known as Hellwalkers, due to their hellish Aura in combat were some of the strongest Huntsmen and Huntresses known to mankind, capable of defeating legions of Grimm on their own.

Jaune could've always considered himself as "normal" if he was any of the above, but he wasn't. He was a one in a million birth. An unexpected, an outcast, someone _different. _The best way he ever described himself was that he was more powerful than any of the above. His powers, his aura, his body, everything was different about him.

He always liked to refer to himself as a wanderer. A lost soul who did whatever he could to get by in life. That's how life moved. Survival of the fittest. His mind always debated what title he should name himself. Very few people like him showed up through the syllables of time. He needed to call himself something memorable, something specific to his soul.

Jaune had studied ancient history. A time past before the Grimm, commonly referred to as "A.D". An ancient race of Orientals, the "Japanese" believed in the "Shinigami", or "Death Gods". Ancient England held titles such as "Knight of the Round". These titles represented the best of the best. The titles such as Champion of the East, or Planeswalker of the North. These titles held something significant to the person they represented

He pondered the thought for a while, it grasping his full attention. There were an endless amount of possibilities, all of them equally enticing. It then caught his mind, breaking his concentration. "Hero" meant something along the lines of "Savior." He himself was a Champion, but at a much higher degree...

He was a Legendary Hero.

Then again, what good was one Legendary Hero? One Legendary Hero can't take back the world from the Grimm alone. No, he'd have to find others. Ones with a deep, hidden past life inside them.

Jaune had found out at some point that people like him- a Legendary Hero, were merely transmigrants from the original Legendary Heroes. Their souls would be passed down to the next generation, along with the Legendary Creature they were bound to.

His father, John, a legendary Champion always taught him about his family's deep connection with the long lost creatures defeated by the Grimm centuries ago. These creatures varied in rank, generally by their size and power. While some still remained, these creatures were secluded from humanity, only approaching when fate called upon it.

The standard creature was rather common. Most Huntsmen and Huntresses were bound to one due to their abundance, with the trade-off being a lack of power. These Class I, as they were called, creatures that were human sized, varying from animals such as bears or tigers. These, as his father called them, were the lowest on the food chain. Simple Class I Creatures.

Your Class II Creature were a little deadlier. Mammoths, dinosaurs, and large flying birds were always associated with this class. These animals, the largest on earth, are at the top of the food chain.

Then, what Jaune himself has pushed beyond, is a Class III Creature, known to none. These ancient creatures resembled no scientific animal. These creatures embodied folklore. Creatures similar to the olden day Loch Ness monster, or Grimm creature variants.

The final tier known to Jaune and his Father, as well as other Legendary Heroes were the Class X Creature. These creatures were the embodiment of Gods themselves. The most powerful creatures that have ever existed. Only ten of them have been recorded through family history, hence the "Class X" (Ten)

Jaune had found one of these ancient creatures, in deep slumber, hidden away in the deepest and darkest caves of the earth. He had made a pact with one of these legendary creatures, which called itself "Impetus". Impetus was a large dragon of legends, capable of changing its size to that of a cat, if needed. Jaune's very soul, aura, essence, mind, and body were connected to this being. They were two, and they were one, pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together.

Pulling the hood of his black trench coat over his head more, he continued to walk to his destination. Beacon academy. Home to some of the best Huntsmen and Huntresses, and a few Champions, known to mankind.

Although Jaune was well trained, also bonded with Impetus, his power exceeded most everyone here. He heard tales of the legendary champion, Ozpin, also the headmaster of the school. Supposedly Ozpin is said to have single-handedly take down five thousand Grimm on his own, which has been slightly more than Jaune had killed in his lifetime.

Jaune's long, black trench coat reached down to his ankles, the dull yellow trim accentuating the absolute pitch-blackness of his coat. Most people only dared to steal quick glances at him, while most did their best to not walk in close proximity of him.

He "tched" to himself, well use to the reaction of people. It seems he had arrived well late, as the crowd of ever-increasing people moved to the same area.

The general combat arena. This arena was supposedly design to pit new students against each other in a test of skills. The best and worst skilled students were always paired up together, which progressed in the scale until the medium-skilled students were all paired together.

Jaune decided, the best way to reach Ozpin, without destroying half the school, was to be stealthy, to blend in, as a student. His long lost friend Blake taught him that. Jaune immediately tried to suppress the memories of the female Faunas, who was so similar to him. A "no-life" as they called it, one forced into subjugation, and prejudice.

He shook the memories out of his mind, or rather, someone else did, as he felt the collision of colliding into some black. He fell ungracefully, off-balance into the ground, with the other person falling beside him. He moved to get up, but froze halfway through the motion. His eyes remained glued to the person he bumped into, refusing to tear away despite all his will. Memories resurfaced, and he was completely forced into watching her.

"Blake..." Jaune whispered out, not able to comprehend the tragic irony of the situation. He saw Blake's eyes, move centimeter by centimeter, until their eyes locked.

"Jaune!" Blake yelled, tackling him to the ground in a hug. Jaune instantly returned it, despite the curious eyes of the onlooking students. Using his Aura to help him, he lifted himself to his feet, as well as Blake, who separated from the hug.

Jaune stood, still dazed at the fact Blake was here, her cat-ears slightly switching. It took Jaune but a moment to realize her bow was on the ground. He moved to picked it up, but fell short when the commotion of the students grew louder.

Blake's sensitive ears twitched frequently, often picking up the words "scum", or "dirty Faunas". Downcast, she picked up her bow, before slowly, but gracefully tying it upon her head. Jaune had slowly risen to his feet, with his hand extended to help Blake up, who was still knelt close to the ground. She accepted the hand with a disheartened smile. The feline Faunas raised her arm over her head in protection when she felt the clang of metal hit the side of her head. She watched as the soda can clattered to the ground, the sound of aluminum distinct.

Jaune immediately let go of Blake, and slowly sped-walked over the boy who had thrown the can. He stood tall, slightly bulkier then Jaune, with short cropped hair.

"Take you and your pet out of here." The bulky boy sneered, while crowds of people joined in with laughter. The laughter died down in an instant. It was unrealized that the boy was lying flat on his back, on the ground.

Jaune leaned down to speak to the boy.

"Name. What is it?" Jaune emotionlessly said.

"Cardin Winchester, Team Captain of CRDL. You're going to regret touching me, you know that, right?" Cardin spoke, keeping his sneer attitude present.

Jaune lowered himself into a squat, next to Cardin.

"If I fight any of you or your team in the general combat arena, I'll kill you with my bare hands. You've been warned." Jaune said, the seriousness in his voice laced with aura and bloodlust. "I don't take kind to people bullying my friends*."He stood back up, motioning for Blake to follow him.

They made small talk, trying to catch up for the missing years. Students still eyed them from time to time, unsure whether or not Jaune had been completely serious in his threat, but most assumed it was a bluff, something to place everyone on edge for the coming battles.

Jaune was impressed by the combat arena. It was a massive rectangular coliseum of sorts, but, indoors. It had high walls, colored a warming beige, while its curved roof held an extremely high apex. The bleachers were a comfortable, but standard plastic, which housed a couple hundred students.

The coliseum chatter died down rapidly, as a white haired man walked to the center of the arena. His glasses rested low on his nose, while he held a cane in one hand, and a Beacon coffee mug in the other. He looked to be a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it. He wore an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath.

He also wore black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. Interestingly, he had black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger.

He took a small sip out of the ceramic mug, before clearing his throat.

"Welcome to Beacon, home to some of the most skilled Huntsmen and Huntresses on the planet. I will be trite with this, as most of you were briefed on what to do in the Airbus ride here." He paused for a moment, taking another sip of coffee, before continuing. "A slight change of plans had occurred with your matches. In order to save time in team placement, you will all fight at a later time.

"Right now is your chance to prove yourself as the strongest here. A chance to be recognized throughout the school as a true Huntsmen or Huntresses. You will have the chance, with any number of people, to fight me. If you last more than one minute, you are declared victor. Beat me, and untold fortunes await."

The arena went dead silence after his last bit of speech. Slowly, a group of twelve or sixteen students stood up and made their way to the center of the arena. Jaune spotted Cardin, and what he assumed to be team CRDL in the group of people. He eyed Cardin intently through his hood, which still remained pulled over his head.

Ozpin remained still, periodically taking sips of coffee every now and then. He didn't flinch when two students were rash enough to rush at his, weapons aimlessly drawn. He sidestepped, and hit the two on-comers with his cane, sending them sprawling to the ground.

Next was Cardin and team CRDL, who had a slightly better plan than the last group. Which, unfortunately was to attack with two more people in the same manner.

Jaune watched in boredom as Ozpin effortlessly whacked students with his cane, still periodically sipping his coffee, which Jaune noticed as a psychological advantage. His eyesight returned to full focus back to the arena when fourteen students began limping back to the bleachers.

"Now, if anyone else if foolish enough to attack me without a suitable plan, or ample combat experience, I suggest we may move on. Unle-" Ozpin cut himself off, as Jaune stood in his bleacher stand. The white haired man held his coffee mug in the same position, reluctant to sip out of it.

Jaune slowly walked down the staircase that led to the arena floor, his cloak swaying from motion behind him. He eyed Ozpin from the small outlet of vision his hood provided, as he half-circled the headmaster until he faced him directly.

"Now, what is your name, student?" Ozpin asked with curiosity, his coffee mug still in its resting position.

Jaune pulled his hood back, revealing his untamed blond hair, messily made, while his blue eyes pierced through Ozpin's spectacles.

Jaune drew a short breath through his nostrils. "Jaune Arc." He said with sternness. He saw Ozpin's eye twitch at mention of his last time, while some students rumored about in the stands.

"Well, Mr. Arc, what makes you believe defeating me is a task you are capable of? Especially by your lonesome?" Ozpin asked, trying a more semantic way of approach to the situation. Jaune had figured out half the game of beating Ozpin was not succumbing to his mind games.

"The same reason you defeated the legion of Grimm, Ozpin. Or, should I call you the Champion of the East?" Jaune spoke, turning Ozpin's own tactic against him.

Ozpin's eye furrowed in annoyance, a clear sign that Jaune was _not_ supposed to speak of the old title. Students began rumoring in severance now, debating whether this grey-haired man was the Champion of the East, the one to have said to defeat a legion of Grimm by himself.

"It's because I surpass my enemy." Jaune said, vanishing into nothingness. Students gasped as Ozpin immediately ducked back, as Jaune re-appeared in a small flash of white in front of him, fist in extension. He gritted his teeth in annoyance, taking the route of questionable balance to take receding steps in retreat.

Jaune vanished as soon as he came, reappearing, this time behind Ozpin. The Champion moved to react, but Jaune was gone, yet again. Hand switching grip on his cane, Ozpin swiftly swung it into thin air, which Jaune soon occupied. Jaune took the counter-attack to the side of his arm, before rolling back in safe distance.

Ozpin set his coffee mug down, which all beings in the coliseum recognized as a sign of seriousness. The procuring question at the time was, why would Ozpin set his coffee down for one boy, over fourteen combatants?

The Champion of the East twirled his cane around, which turned into a sleek midnight sword. The sword itself wasn't long, nor was it wide. It was thin, stretched, and _sharp._

Jaune removed his cloak, revealing his black trousers, made of sturdy fabric. The pants were slightly worn, a sign that he had been no newcomer to combat. His matching long-sleeved black shirt stretched to the muscles and skin of his body, which rested beneath a chest-plate. The chest-plate was a brilliant white, with a dark gold trim accentuating the shape of the plate. A similar style of forearm guards were tightly strapped to Jaune's arms.

Jaune's right arm reached behind him, pulling his Crocea Mors out of its sheath. It was a long, sturdy blade, its grip worn down from obvious strenuous use. Jaune held it comfortably in his right hand, its blade facing towards the wooden arena floor.

By now, the whole coliseum was in stillness. Jaune and Ozpin stared each-other down, at the ready. Neither would move until the decisive moment was found between the two Champions. The two would still wait in stillness, feeling the decisive moment approaching, rapidly.

The two Champions closed the distance immediately, engaging in a massive flurry of sword strikes. The tempo of the battle increased with each ferocious strike. Students watched as the professors in the high stands stood slack-jawed at the battle.

In the stands, Blake watched with amazement at Jaune's fluid movements. Every swing or lunge Jaune preformed, Ozpin parried with equal force. The same could be acknowledged in vice-versa.

A new voice next to her brought Blake out of her trance. "I've never seen a fight like this before. The ferocity between these two is unreal."

Blake looked to her right, to be met by red. Blake took a moment to fully realize who she was sitting next to. Long red hair, piercing emerald eyes, the dress of a Spartan Warrior.

It was none other than the Mistral Tournament Champion, Pyrrha Nikos.

"I didn't think the Mistral Tournament Champion would be attending Beacon." Blake responded, eyeing the Spartan in curiosity.

Pyrrha looked over to Blake, giving off a small, but radiant smile. "I am a tournament champion. Not an actual Champion. That's why I'm here. I want to train myself to the point where I can become a Champion."

Blake had appreciated such an honest and sincere answer, unknown to Pyrrha. The Cat Faunas never had appreciated liars, which she had learned many years ago.

A large Aura spike instantly snapped her and Pyrrha's attention back to the arena. Jaune and Ozpin were lightly outlined by their aura, Jaune's a brilliant white, while Ozpin's emitted a deathly black. Ozpin made to close the gap between the two, but refrained himself when Jaune clutched his side, doubling over.

He eyed the boy for a moment, until his adversary began hacking blood. Ozpin was sure he never landed a hit on the boy, so the cause of this incident must be from a medical condition, or a wound that was received prior to the battle.

Ozpin stood tall, turning his sword back into its cane form. "Glynda! Get the medial team here!" The champion shouted to the higher viewing area, which was reserved from the professors of the academy.

Ozpin moved fast to Jaune, assessing what could be causing the sudden condition. The boy had been fighting flawlessly until now. His aura seemed healthy as he came into the arena, and it still felt fine now.

"Oh no...I better go check on him." Blake said, standing up. She scurried past Pyrrha seat, whose occupant was also standing. The Faunas looked back to the Mistralian, who nodded her head back. The female duo made their way down to the arena floor, where Jaune had now been laid on his back, armor in the process of being removed.

It seems like the medical team were born to be fast people, apparently.

Pyrrha easily caught any female the vicinity blushing at Jaune's muscular arms. Failing to suppress her own blush, she and Blake watched as Jaune's shirt was carefully cut off by the campus medical team.

Most of the people around Jaune gasped at that moment. Even Ozpin himself had to suppress a gasp, with no avail. It seems Jaune's whole entire torso was wrapped waist to low collar in bloodied bandages. The medical team set to cutting these off of his body as well, digging deeper into what the source of the injury was.

Nobody suppressed gasps or small shrieks at this point.

His chest had three diagonal gashes plastered into his skin. The size of each gash was formidable, probable to the size of an injury caused by a Nevermore's talon.

One of the medical team members quickly stood up, facing the close by onlookers. "Did anyone know what Airbus he was on?" The medic asked. Ozpin turned to his Scroll, most likely searching the passenger manifest for the Airbuses. He scoffed when he quickly shut his scroll off.

Ozpin sighed to himself, picking up his coffee mug. "This idiot climbed up the mountain to get here. And it seems a Nevermore wasn't too thrilled at his brilliant plan." Ozpin deduced, his coffee mug now in its rightful place.

Ozpin eyed the standing medic, most likely the team leader of sorts. "Take him to the infirmary, along with Miss Belladonna and Nikos. His aura should heal him in no time."

The medic moved to interject, but reconsidered for a moment. Finding the proper wording, he chose his next words carefully.

The medic's lips fidgeted before finally speaking. "It's not just his aura, sir..." The captain spoke, preparing for a bad outcome.

"Captain, we will speak about this later. You know the circumstances Mr. Arc falls under as much as I do at the moment. I ask you just trust in my judgment and do as I say." Ozpin spoke, eyeing the crowds, as some students began making their way down the stairs.

The captain nodded, turning on his heels to give instructions to his team, who placed Jaune on a stretcher. They quickly carried him out as fast as they came in, which was well noted by the arena bystanders. Pyrrha and Blake followed in suit. They headed out the wide double doors of the coliseum.

Jaune shot up in his cot, before regretting his impulsive decision immediately. Searing pain shot throughout his body, which instantly forced him back down flat in his cot in mere seconds. He grunted in pain, trying to sit up again, with the same outcome.

"Take it easy there, cowboy."

Jaune's head turned to the two occupied chairs next to him. Blake sat in the left chair, legs crossed, holding her signature "Ninjas of Love" smut book, completely engrossed in its contents.

What really opened his eyes was the Spartan-looking female next to her. He blinked twice to make sure that her hair wasn't on fire, nor were her eyes actual emeralds. He was quite sure she was Mistrallian, though. The armor completely gave it away.

She wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail and had the most vivid emerald eyes. She also had light-green eyeshadow around the far, upper-corners of her eyes. She is tall and quite rather well built compared to most females he saw so far at beacon.

Her top consists of two layers. The top layer is a light-brown, strapless top split into two vertically with some bronze patterns. This, as Jaune assumed, had to be a piece of leather or metal armor as it appeared to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also seems to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which may also indicate heavy stitching.

The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. Jaune let his eyes wander, as he noted she donned an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt that ends mid-thigh and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her skirt.

There is a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite a pouch with both connected to a belt. The plate bore a "shield and spear" symbol. She had a bronze circlet headpiece that he saw above her ears and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze guard around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

Unlike the rest of the females Jaune had seen so far, this Spartan-looking female wore armor. She had elaborate bronze greaves that start below mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also dons a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which appears to be able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reached up to mid-calf.

If he didn't know what sexy was, he sure found it with the curves on this woman.

Pyrrha was not oblivious to the fact that Jaune had been staring at her for well over a minute now. In fact, Blake was chuckling here and there about it. Pyrrha sent Blake a small glare, which was returned with another chuckle.

"Jaune, are you done staring at her? Or are you going to introduce yourself?" Blake asked with a hidden humor to her speech. Uncharacteristically to Jaune, he let a small blush rise to his face. Blake couldn't help but raise an eyebrow to this. Jaune had never shown interest in women before, not even herself. Although, Jaune and Blake were like brother and sister considering their childhood adventures.

It was an interesting sight to witness, in all honesty. This was a side of Jaune in which Blake had never seen before. She could only guess five years did a lot to him.

Jaune shot a glare Blake's way, before introducing himself. "Jaune Arc." He said, keeping it short and brief.

"Pyr-"

"Pyrrha Nikos. Four time Mistral Championship winner. Parents were slain when you were young. You were abducted for a year or so, but investigators found you in some far off building. You were sitting in a closet, holding a sword. Report said they found 13 dead bodies in the house. Afterwards, you resumed normal life." Jaune interjected, sparing Pyrrha of her breath.

Blake dropped her book, slack-jawed at Jaune. "Jaune! How dare you!" Blake hissed out at him. She turned to Pyrrha, whose hands rested over her mouth, eyes wide. Blake moved to comfort her, but stopped when she saw Pyrrha slightly fidget.

"How did you know?"

"I've been around the world twice, talked to everyone once, Pyrrha. I also know you ran away from home to come here. That weapon and armor are all you have left, isn't it?" Jaune question, finding the strength to get up and sit on the edge of his bed, with much struggle.

Pyrrha nodded her head, downcast. She felt a large hand rest on her shoulder, and looked up to see Jaune beaming a cheeky smile at her.

"Well, you got us now, so don't worry about it. Beacon's your home now, and we're your friends. Got it, cinnamon stick?"

Pyrrha chuckled at the nickname, and accepted Jaune's welcoming with a smile in return. Inwardly, she was extremely grateful for such a kind show of understanding and friendship.

Eyes turned to the door as it swung open. Ozpin had walked in with Glynda. Taking a sip of his coffee, Ozpin eyed Jaune.

"You are quite something, Mr. Arc. Climbing up a mountain, while battling that pesky Nevermore, applying first aid to yourself, and standing your ground in a fight against me." Ozpin spoke, while pulling up a chair for him to sit in.

Jaune chuckled at the list that Ozpin gave off. "I've been through worse Ozpin, you know that." Jaune said, smiling at the Champion.

"That's precisely why I need your help. Between the Grimm, White Fang, and _the you know what_, I'm unable to do anything. You know as well as I do they're already here Jaune. You need to find your Heroes, and fast." Ozpin spoke, losing everyone but Jaune in the conversation.

Jaune grew a devious smile, and eyed Ozpin straight through his pupils. "Well, that's easy, Ozpin. There's two sitting in front of me right now, and the other seven are all on this campus, right now."

Blake and Pyrrha interjected, "Seven other what, Jaune?

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it." Jaune said, waving Pyrrha and Blake down. Ozpin eyed Jaune within interest. It seemed Jaune did not want to include his friends in the upcoming war quite yet.

Ozpin cleared his throat, drawing all attention back to him. "Well Miss Nikos, Belladonna, your respective teams are waiting. You can all see Mr. Arc when he gets out of the infirmary tomorrow morning."

Blake and Pyrrha stood up, both giving Jaune quick smiles before exiting the room. When the soft click of the door was heard, Ozpin turned back to Jaune.

"Now then...about your enrollment here..."

And that's a wrap!

Definitely will balance out Jaune's OPness in this chapter later on in the story. Please follow, favorite, and review!


End file.
